


Ich Liebe Dich

by CharlieMistry



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/CharlieMistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany confesses his love to Italy and the two live happily ever after.<br/>Though, both being sexually frustrated virgins, things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Liebe Dich

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a kink meme fill but um a) the Hetalia kink meme is BLOODY CONFUSING and b) I write and upload on my phone, throwing live journal comment limits into the mix and just no.
> 
> Also, this somehow turned out longer than I expected.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THE SUGARRY FLUFFYSMUT

Ich leibe dich," the stoic blonde murmoured, eyes closed and a blush gracing his cheeks.  
"You do what to what?!?! TMI, Germany!" the petite Italian gasped, missing the sentiment entirely.  
"I LOVE YOU, YOU DUMBKOPFF!!!"  
"Oooohhhh! Then why didn't you say so?"

Germany's confession was the spark that turned their intense friendship into a tender romance.  
They were together even more than before. They did everything together...  
'Mostly everything...' They would both individually muse.  
They had yet to make love, and though they found themselves getting a little frustrated, both were too nervous to bring it up in conversation.  
They had encountered their close-calls with the subject, but usually made excuses before things could escalate to that point.

The first of these moments occurred on a normal Friday evening.  
They were at Germany's place, sat together on the couch, watching a film.  
Cuddling and light kisses brought Italy to sit across Germany's lap. Italy put his lips to the other man's and kissed him once more, this time, a little harder. Germany put a hand to the back of Italy's head, stroking his hair and pulling him close for another searing kiss. Italy opened his mouth, panting with need for the strong man beneath him.  
Germany ran his tongue along the brunettes lower lip, as if requesting permission that he had no need for. Italy sucked in that tongue and caressed it with his own.  
As their kiss deepened, Italy changed his position, moving his knees to either side of Germany's thighs. Germany ran one hand over Italy's hair and neck, and the other he ran down his back.  
The petite brunette felt his body tingling with arousal. A stirring in his lower body drove him to grind his burgeoning erection against his boyfriend's groin. The friction felt good... but it wasn't enough... He rolled his hips and moaned into Germany's mouth...  
He realised what he was doing, then sprang away as if he'd touched a naked flame.  
Germany looked up at him, confused and just a little hurt.  
"I need to pee!" he shrieked, before fleeing the room to 'take care of things'.

Little did Italy realise that Germany was going through the same frustration.  
One sunny Sunday afternoon, they were having a picnic in a park. Italy had a habit of licking certain foods for a while before he ate them. Germany was certain he was doing this on purpose.  
A chocolate eclair ended with cream all over Italy's face.  
"Let me help get that off," Germany growled, leaning over and licking the cream away until he reached his mouth.  
This peaceful scene quickly escalated into another steamy makeout session. Holding onto Italy's hands, Germany pushed the brunette backwards until he was lying in the grass, with the muscled blonde lying on top of him and plundering his mouth.  
Still holding one of Italy's hands, Germany let his other hand roam; down the brunettes neck and chest, before sneaking up his shirt. He felt along his lean stomach, relishing the tight wirey muscles, before riding up to his chest. With his thumb, he pressed at the hardening nub that was one of Italy's nipples. The atmosphere between them was so potent, he could barely breathe. His mouth left Italy's for breath.  
"You're poking me!" the brunette squeaked.  
"Vas?" Germany panted.  
Italy indicated between them where the blondes' erection was, indeed, grinding against the smaller man's hip.  
"Ach nein!" Germany barked, pulling Italy back up to a sitting position and hugging him tightly. "Es tut mir leid... I'm sorry!"  
"I don't mind..."

These sort of scenarios were becoming quite commonplace. But neither were sure how to tackle the subject.  
It was during one nations meeting (that had been noticeably affected by the issue), that moved things forward.  
"So guys, as the hero, I say that we should-"  
"America, we don't have time for your idiotic suggestions!" Germany shouted, frustrated from watching Italy chew on a pencil all meeting. "Does anyone have any useful ideas?"  
"Oh, si! Let's have pasta for lunch!" Italy announced, pencil still in mouth.  
"Ja, sure. Anyone else?"  
A few hands raised.  
"In which case, I hereby call a recess. Half an hour. Now!"  
Everyone was a little baffled, but filed out of the room anyway.  
Apart from Germany and Italy.  
"You drive me crazy!" Germany shouted, picking Italy up and sitting him on his desk.  
"What? What did I do?"  
Germany silenced him with a deep, predatory kiss. Italy wasn't sure what was happening exactly, but he gladly opened his mouth to accept Germany's ravenous tongue.

Unbeknownst to them, the door opened and two figures sneaked in; rushing to a window where they hid among the curtains.  
"What if someone comes back early?" one of them whispered. Clearly, neither of them had noticed Germany and Italy.  
"Oh, Angleterre, you worry too much!" the other person purred. "You heard Germany, we have almost thirty minutes! And even if someone does return early... Hon hon hon, we'll just have to give them a show!"  
Germany and Italy pulled away from each other upon hearing the voices. They looked around the room for the source.  
"Just hurry up and fuck me, you vulgar frog!"  
"Language like that and I'm the vulgar one? Mon dieu!"  
Now, despite the shrouding curtain, they could clearly see England unfastening France's trousers.  
And it was at this point that Germany decided that, no, he didn't want to see France's hairy arse, viele danke.  
He loudly cleared his throat.  
"Bloody hell! Who's there?!?!" England shouted, blushing furiously.  
"Hi Mr England sir! Hi big brother France!" Italy called, waving cheerfully.  
"We were here the whole time, you idiots..." Germany sighed.  
France looked at them analytically for a moment then smirked deviously.  
"So, you two were about to do the same as us, non?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," the larger blonde growled, blushing a little.  
"Hon hon hon! Don't play dumb with me... You were about to make l'amour!"  
Italy gasped loudly.  
"We were doing no such thing!" Germany barked.  
"Everyone knows that you two are together," England sighed, "So, you don't need to hide the fact that you have sex."  
Italy and Germany went deathly silent.

France scanned the situation again then shrieked and clapped his hands excitedly.  
"Are you two saying you haven't done it yet?!?!" he asked, a little too excited.  
"This is not a conversation that we wish to have with you!" Germany shouted.  
"Is it a conversation you've had with each other?" England suggested.  
"Please stop it, you two!" Italy whined, holding on to Germany's arm.  
"Fine... Come, Angleterre, we can finish this in l'toilette," France sighed, strutting away.  
"What?!?! I am not being fucked in the bloody loo!" England shouted, following him out.  
Germany and Italy smiled sheepishly at each other then returned to thier interrupted kissing.

They went back to Italy's place after the day's work was done.  
"Didn't China look weird with his hair down? He looked like a nearly pretty lady!" Italy was chatting. Then he got distracted. "Ooh, kitty kitty!"  
He knelt down to play with his pet tabby cat.  
"Italy..." Germany mumbled, feeling abnormally timid.  
"Si?" he smiled up at him.  
"Do you remember what France and England were talking about?"  
"Oh..." he mumbled, giving the cat one more scratch behind the ear before standing up. "The euro?"  
"No, Italy," he sighed. "About... vell... sex."  
"Ohhh... I remember. I have wanted to talk to you about that, you know..." Italy replied, being serious for once. "Shall we sit down?"  
"Ja," he replied. 

The two men walked into the living room and sat together on the couch.  
"I'm not going to lie, I really want to have sex with you," Italy started the conversation.  
"You do? Das ist gut..." Germany smiled.  
"Si, it's just... I didn't want to say anything because... Well, you remember the time you thought I was the box of tomatoes fairy?"  
"Nein, but I do remember the time I thought you were an idiot in a box."  
"Oh Germany, you're so funny!" he laughed. "But you remember how I said I was a virgin? Well... I am!"  
"But... what about all the pretty girls?"  
"I guess I only really liked them in an aesthetic way. That and they usually carry pepper spray."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
"And I guess I kind of hoped that... Well, that you'd initiate anything..."  
"Italy..." he sighed, feeling a little guilty for disappointing him. "There's something you should know."  
Italy looked heartbroken.  
"I do want you. Gott, how could I not? Just, you see... I am also a virgin."  
Italy stared at him with his mouth wide open.  
"Italy...?"  
"How are you a virgin?" the Italian shrieked. "You are so ripped and dreamy! You could have anyone you want! Man, woman or dog!"  
"Uh, danke, Italy. I think," Germany frowned. "But ja, I've just never found anyone that I really wanted to make that connection with... Until I met you."  
"Germany..." he breathed, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you so much..."  
"Und I love you more than you'll ever know," he replied, before pulling him into his arms and kissing him.

As they embraced, things played out like many of their other "moments". Before long, they were grinding against each other and panting with need.  
"Bedroom?" Italy panted.  
"Jawohl," Germany smiled, before picking the smaller man up and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.  
He laid him down on the bed and placed an innocent kiss on his lips.

"Where do we start?" he asked.  
"I think we get naked," Italy suggested, removing his clothes incredibly quickly.  
Germany nervously stripped down to his vest and boxers.  
"I really like your vests, Germany!" the brunette purred. "They are so... you!"  
"Danke," he mumbled before pulling the vest off and over his head.  
"Mama mia!" Italy shrieked, practically throwing himself at the other man.  
"Vhat?!?!"  
"Ohhhh, che bello! You could grate cheese on these abs! Ahhhh!" he cheered, practically drooling on Germany's stomach.  
"Erm, I'm glad you like them..."  
"Ve...!" he purred, rubbing his face against it.

"Italy, can we...?" Germany muttered, getting increasingly frustrated.  
"Oh, sorry!" the brunette chirped. He sat up and kissed Germany on the lips. "What shall we do?"  
"I... I want you to take me."  
Italy's eyes widened with shock.  
"Really...?"  
"Ja. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. And, I don't say this to brag, but... I am pretty big!"  
"If... If that's what you want. Well, uh, I'll find the lube," he replied quietly, noticeably a little disappointed. He leant over Germany to get to the bedside table, searching blindly through the drawer until he found a bottle. "Here we are! And ahh, the other thing..."  
"What other thing?"  
"Aha!" he cheered, producing a string of condom packets from the drawer.  
"Oh, right..." he frowned slightly, "Vell, now... I suppose we..."  
"What position shall we try first?" Italy interrupted.  
"I, err... Italy, should we be discussing that right now?"  
"In this magazine I read, they did it doggy style... Hahaha! Not quite the same doggy style as in your magazines though, am I right?! Haha!"  
Germany sighed and tousled Italy's hair affectionately. "Dumbkopff... but I think we need to... erm... stretch... first."  
"Stretch...? Oh... Oh. Ohhh! Ahh! But that's your butt, I can't put my fingers in your butt!"  
Germany sighed. "Your wording could use some work."  
"I'm not sure I..." he mumbled, clearly flustered.  
"You keep your nails too long anyway," the blonde smiled softly. He could tell that Italy was nervous. "I'll do it, this once."

Germany pulled off his underwear, as Italy stared in awe. The blonde's impressive cock stood proudly erect.  
"Oh baby!" Italy shouted, practically drooling again.  
Blushing a little, Germany sat on the bed and reclined against the headboard. He picked up the bottle of lube and poured, what he assumed to be, a sufficient amount. He rubbed his fingers together a little as he spread his legs.  
"Germany..." the brunette sighed, his heart beating fast.  
"Italy..." he whispered as he ran his finger over his waiting hole. He grimaced lightly as he finally breached. Just one finger, it didn't hurt but it did feel strange. He grunted uncomfortably as he pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers. Italy saw his discomfort and kissed him on the lips and stroked his face.  
"You are so sexy, you know that?" the brunette panted, rubbing his arousal against the bed, desperate for contact.  
Germany moaned and started thrusting his fingers in and out; The sight of his lover getting so hot and bothered made him need the man even more.

"I think I'm ready for you now, Italy..."  
Those words lit a fire within Italy, who all but pounced the blonde man.  
"Oh god, I almost forgot the condom!" he shrieked, feeling around the bed. "I'm too young to have a bambino!"  
Germany didn't feel up to correcting him at this point. He simply panted and spread his fingers as he watched Italy fumble with the metallic packet. When he finally got it open, he fought with the condom itself, surprised by how slippery it was.  
"Ah! Almost threw it across the room! Ha ha!" he laughed, finally rolling it over himself.  
"Italy, please hurry," he groaned.  
Italy kissed along Germany's jaw, up to his mouth. He pressed his rigid cock against Germany's hand. The blonde pulled out his fingers and curled them around it, guiding Italy inside slowly.  
Despite the stretching, the pain was intense. He grunted.  
"Feels so good..." Italy moaned, "Does it feel good for you?"  
Germany winced.  
Italy pulled out before pushing back in, revelling in the sumptuous warmth. Both men moaned.

"So good..." Italy whined, unable to control himself as he thrust his hips.  
Germany wriggled his hips a little, trying to adjust.  
"Ti amo!" the smaller man panted, peppering desperate wet kisses along his neck.  
He pulled out and thrust in deeply. Germany gasped; something was different. The pain had dulled and sparks of pleasure started to erupt in its place. He rolled his hips, trying to get more of that pressure inside him.  
Italy cried out loudly then collapsed, burying his face against Germany's neck.  
"Germany..." he breathed.  
"Italy...?" he panted, a little confused.  
There was a small silence then Italy pulled out and shrieked.  
"Germanyyyyy! I'm sorry! I'm sorrrrryyyyy!!!" he practically sobbed.  
"What's wrong, Italy?"  
"I... I..." he mumbled. He indicated towards his now-softened dick and full condom. "I'm sorry!"  
Germany sat up and took Italy's head in his hands, then kissed his forehead.  
"Don't be silly, Italy. It's normal. Everyone cums. Surely you have... Agh, well, as your grandfather would say, taken care of business?"  
"Oh, you mean masturbate? I masturbate all the time! But I never cum that quickly, I swear!" he whined, taking off his condom and throwing it somewhere in the direction of the bin.  
Germany chuckled. "I'm flattered!"  
He kissed his forehead again, then his nose, cheek and, finally, lips.

Italy's tongue shot out to prize Germany's lips open. The blonde accepted eagerly.  
They kissed passionately, holding tightly to one another.  
Italy pulled away when he became aware that Germany's erection was pressed firmly between them.  
"Germany, you're still-"  
"It's fine, Italy."  
"But Germany-"  
"I'm telling you, it's fine!" he barked.  
"But I want you to take me..." he said sadly. "Are you scared?"  
"I already told you, Italy, I don't want to hurt you!"  
Italy stared at him with big amber eyes. Germany felt nervous.  
"A little pain in my butt would be nothing next to the hurt of rejection," he murmoured.

This had Germany completely stunned for a moment.  
He sighed and kissed Italy's forehead again.  
"Why do you choose now, of all times, to say something intelligent?"  
"Because I really want you to take me, mark me, fuck me, make love to me!" he whispered, tears forming and fists clenching. "Please..."  
Germany wrapped his arms around the smaller man and embraced him tightly.  
"If you put it like that, I'd be an idiot to say no," he smiled, placing little kisses down Italy's neck.  
Italy couldn't do any more than moan and bury his face against his lover's neck.

"Where were the condoms and lube?" Germany asked softly.  
It took the brunette a moment to register that he'd been asked a question.  
"Let me..." he replied quietly. He felt around the bed, eventually finding the string of metallic packets. He opened one with a little less difficulty than the first one and fished out the condom. He unfurled it reverantly over Germany's erect cock. He then lay back, silky brown hair fanning out over the pillow, and spread his legs.  
"Gott, Italy..." the blonde moaned, picking up the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers.  
"I love you," the brunette breathed, face flushed with need.  
Germany almost felt overwhelmed by love and desire by this point. Crawling over his lover, he buried his face against his neck and, with his lubed fingers, started tracing delicately around Italy's tight hole.  
Italy moaned loudly, being driven wild by the increasing charge of pleasure.  
Kissing the other man's neck, Germany continued massaging his entrance, making sure he was completely ready.  
The smaller man was delirious with need. He rocked his hips against the gentley caressing digit, eager for more.  
"Please Germany, pleeeaaassseee..." he murmoured.

Germany stared at him for a moment. He had been treating him as if he were a fragile doll, as though he'd break if he were too rough with him. True, Italy could be a coward at times, but Germany had seen his strength. Even now, he was bravely offering himself, even though he knew it would hurt...  
He swallowed his fear and prodded inquisitively into Italy.  
Italy moaned and rutted against him, placing desperate wet kisses to Germany's collarbone and shoulders.  
That curious digit plunged a little deeper. Italy moaned lusciously, arousing Germany even more. As the blonde looked down to see what he was doing, he noticed that Italy had gotten hard again. He slid out his finger and pushed back in with two. Another delicious gasp left Italy's moist lips.

"Does it feel good?" Germany panted, "Und be honest, because if it doesn't-"  
Italy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and his legs around his waist.  
"It feels nice," he whispered in his ear, "But I need more... Please Germany..."  
Germany swore he could cum right there. But, for Italy's sake, he had to restrain himself. He scissored his fingers just a little more, then withdrew them completely. With a little difficulty, due to the sweaty horny Italian wrapped around him, he felt around for the bottle of lube. Having found it, he squeezed a good amount onto his hand then rubbed at his dick. Italy watched in awe.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Si, si!!!"  
Germany simply nodded, then put one hand beside Italy's head, the other, guiding his way into his body. He pushed in slowly and stroked Italy's face with his now-spare hand.

Italy had known it would hurt. But he wasn't expecting it to hurt quite so much. The stretched ring of muscle felt like it was burning; like he was being split in two. Tears stung his eyes.  
"Germany, please!" he squeaked.  
"Vhat is it, leibling?" he asked.  
"Take it out, take it out!" he cried.  
Germany pulled out and pulled Italy into a gentle embrace.  
"See, Italy? I told you it would hurt and that we didn't have-"  
Italy interrupted him with a kiss to the lips.  
"Sorry, I just, I just... I didn't realise it would hurt that much..."  
"We can stop, I don't mind-"  
"Please let me finish!" he interrupted again. "Earlier, I was being selfish. I took you and hurt you, without thinking!"  
Germany chuckled and ran a hand through Italy's hair. "Italy, you usually do things without thinking. That is one of the things I love about you. Und ja, it did hurt, but it got better. I did start to like it, leibe."

Italy's arms and legs tightened around him again.  
"I'll be brave," he smiled up at him.  
Germany smiled back and nodded, before picking up the bottle of lube and recoating himself with it.  
"Are you sure?" he asked one last time, ready to breach.  
"Si~" he replied, lifting his hips.  
Germany pushed in slowly, guiltily enjoying the tight warmth surrounding him.  
He kissed along Italy's neck, to his ear.  
"You're doing so well, mein engel," he whispered.  
Italy moaned in response, his face reddening and one of his hands moving to his neglected cock.  
Germany noticed this and, with his spare hand, he laced their fingers together and helped him with his sensual caresses.  
The pain Italy had been feeling was dulling a little; though the team work ministrations on his dick certainly seemed to be helping.  
Germany pulled out slightly, then slowly pushed back in. 

Italy moaned shamelessly. Germany couldn't help but grunt; thrusting his hips, a little faster, a little deeper, until the brunette beneath him was howling with pleasure.  
"Germany! Feels... So good!"  
"You too, Italy, meine leibe," he panted.  
"Love... You... Aaaahhh!" Italy screamed; cumming again and covering their torsoes, already slick with sweat.  
His already-tight hole clenched as he came, squeezing at the last of Germany's self restraint. He thrust in and out a few more times, then came with a feral cry.

The two men practically collapsed against each other.  
Germany finally pulled out and pulled Italy back into his arms.  
"That was nothing like I imagined it would be," Italy whispered, punctuating with a yawn.  
"Nein..." Germany replied, kissing the smaller man's shoulders, secretly a little nervous.  
"It was better!" he smiled, turning over and draping himself over Germany's chest.  
"Even though it hurt?" he asked, a little surprised.  
"Si~" he replied, moving a little so he could listen to the other man's heartbeat. "It was worth the pain for how good you made me feel... How good you always make me feel, when I'm with you. Ti amo, Germany!"  
Germany smiled. "Und ich leibe dich, Italy."  
"Why do you keep saying that?!?! You just proved how much you love dicks! There's a time and place to say things like that! Mama mia, Germany!"  
The blonde laughed and kissed his silly Italian lover, as they both looked forward to exploring this new world together.


End file.
